Reflections
by maestra
Summary: Pretender / Dead Zone Crossover. What if Jarod and Johnny were to meet?


Reflections by maestra  
Tiffany's Crossover Challenge  
A The Pretender /Dead Zone Cross-Over  
Disclaimer: Don't own either show or characters. Last I heard Dead Zone belonged to USA, and the Pretender to TNT. And this fanfic might be the only place where these 2 great minds might actually be able to meet. LOL! Am just using them for a little entertainment. I promise to return them in the condition I found them (or a close approximation thereof).  
  
It was a warm sunny morning and he sat quietly in the shade of a green striped awning at a small café reading a paper and finishing his breakfast. In his dark suit and silk tie, he passed for a businessman looking over the Wall Street Journal before hurrying off to work.   
But Jarod wasn't just pretending to be any businessman, and he wasn't reading the Wall Street Journal. His eyes finally alighted on an article that caught his interest. In nearby Cleaves Mills, was a man who had awoken after 6 years in a coma. It wasn't so much his recovery from the coma after 6 years that caught Jarod's interest, but that he had awakened from his coma with a special ability. This former high school science teacher, had awakened from his coma with some kind of psychic ability, and was being hailed in the local paper as some kind of super psychic detective.  
Jarod folded the paper, and set down his copy of the Bangor Daily News on the table beside his half empty cup of cold coffee. Perhaps this Johnny Smith could help him find his mother at long last! Fired with a new enthusiasm, Jarod stood up, reached into his pocket, threw down a tip, and walked over to his rented black sports car.  
Jarod got in, slipped on dark sunglasses and started the car, pulling out into traffic.  
While this Johnny Smith seemed to be taking a lot of heat from the local residents regarding his psychic abilities, it appeared that he had helped several people. Including helping the local Penobscot County sheriff locate the Bangor Strangler, a member of his own department, Frank Dodd.  
He might seem like some kind of freak to the local residents, but with all he had been through and seen at the Centre, Jarod wasn't going to be the first one to cast stones.  
Who would have dreamed the Inner Sense that Miss Parker and Ethan shared? And how different were Mr. Smith's abilities from the one empathic ability that Angelo had?  
Catherine Parker had said that Ethan would help him find his mother, and Jarod hoped to God that it was true. But then, it had been months since Ethan had gone to live with Major Charles, Emily and the boy. And being with the rest of the family really hadn't brought forth any clues from the voices in Ethan's head about the location of Jarod's mother.  
Jarod turned into a parking lot about a mile away, and entered the Bangor Daily News building. He approached the receptionist desk and smiled at the young girl working the desk.  
"Hi, I was wondering if I could speak with one of your reporters, a Miss Dana Bright?"  
"I'm sorry sir, Miss Bright is in a story meeting right now. Could I refer you to another reporter? Or would you like to wait?"  
"I'll wait, I really need to see Miss Bright. It's about a recent story she did," Jarod replied.  
"You can sit over there while you wait sir, can I get you a cup of coffee while you wait?" the receptionist offered.  
"No thanks, just had some," Jarod said throwing her a thousand watt smile.  
He picked up an old Time magazine and sat down to wait.  
About 15 minutes later, the receptionist approached him. "Sir, Miss Bright is out of her meeting now. She is on her way down to here to meet you."  
Dana Bright exited the elevator with a toss of her long red hair, and walked over to the receptionist and Jarod.  
"You wanted to see me?" Dana asked of the handsome man with the gorgeous dark eyes.  
"Yes, Miss Bright, my name is Dr. Jarod Wiseman. I am a doing research for a book on psychic phenomena. I just read your article on Johnny Smith and was very intrigued by the case. I was wondering if I could interview you about your knowledge of his case, and if you would be so kind, to introduce me to Mr. Smith? It would be a great boon to another writer, and I would be happy to devote a whole chapter to you and Johnny in my next book."  
Dana thought for a moment, this could be good for her career. "Dr. Wiseman, I would be happy to help you," Dana gushed while sidling up to Jarod and linking her arm with his.  
Jarod looked at her for a second in surprise. The calculating gleam in her eye, reminded him there for a second of Mr. Lyle!  
"Let me clear everything with Johnny and you can call me around noon, I should have found out his schedule by then." Dana handed Jarod a card with her cellular phone number on it.   
"That would be great Miss Bright." Jarod pocketed the card in his inside suit coat pocket with one hand all the while smiling at Dana.  
"Oh, please call me Dana, Dr. Wiseman." she said with a fake smile.  
"Then Dana, you must call me Jarod," he smiled as he patted her hand on his arm.  
"I'm really excited to have your assistance on this Dana. This is my only my second book and I am afraid my first is already out of print."   
"Oh that is to bad Jarod. I am sure I would have enjoyed reading it."  
"Well," Jarod smiled, " I suppose I should let you get back to work. You do have a paper to put to bed, don't you?"  
Dana laughed, "Yes, I have a 1:00 deadline today. If you call me at noon I will have made an appointment for us to see Johnny. Hopefully this afternoon if he is free."  
"I will call you at noon then. Thanks so much for your help." He took her hand from his arm, gave it a gentle squeeze and tossed her another smile as he turned to leave the building.  
Jarod went out to his car and drove to the library, he had a few hours to kill and he might as well spend them creating a little background for Miss Bright should she decide to check up on his credentials.  
At 11:59 a.m. Jarod dialed Dana's cellular phone number.  
"Hello, Dana Bright."  
"Hello Dana, it's Jarod."  
"Oh, Jarod, I thought it might be you! I've got my story turned in. I have spoken to Johnny and he is willing to meet with us this afternoon, how does 2:00 sound?"  
"Sounds perfect to me Dana. I am anxious to meet Johnny. But can I take you to lunch so that I can interview you for my book first?"  
"I'd love that Jarod. I can be free in a half hour. Can I meet you somewhere?"  
"Do you know the little café with the green striped awning over on Union Street?"  
"Yes, Gerard's?"  
"That's the place," Jarod laughed, "I'll see you there at 12:30 okay?"  
"Wonderful, see you then!"   
Jarod flipped his phone closed. He gathered some photocopies he had made and organized them before placing them in a file. A little time on the internet and the use of one of the computers and printer and Jarod was able to create an identity for himself and an outline of his fictitious book and some research articles. In addition he had taken the time to create a list of questions to ask Dana over lunch. He was hoping he could keep her so busy answering questions that he wouldn't have to answer many.  
  
Jarod and Dana walked out of Gerard's laughing, Jarod with a couple plastic containers in his hand.   
"I can't believe you ate 3 pieces of carrot cake after that big lunch!"  
"I have a bit of a sweet tooth."  
"I'll say." Dana grinned.  
"I've had fruitcake, but vegetables in a cake? Who would have thought carrots would be so tasty!"  
Dana just laughed and shook her head, "I can't believe you got 2 more for the road!"  
Stowing them on the passenger side of his car, Jarod confessed, "I like a little bit of a snack before I go to bed."   
Dana smiled, "Well, can you follow me out to Johnny's? I had better have my own car, just incase there is a problem at work or a story comes in."  
"No problem, I'll be right behind you."  
  
Jarod carefully followed Dana's car as she drove the few miles from the restaurant in Bangor to Johnny's house in Cleave Mills. He drove up the driveway and noticed with interest the Tudor like house, and the large golden roof. He pulled up behind Dana's car and grabbed his folder of information before exiting the car. He followed Dana up to the door and waited quietly while she rang the doorbell.  
  
After a moment Johnny Smith himself opened the door, a silver headed cane in his other hand. He smiled weakly at Dana and he guest.  
  
"Johnny, it's good to see you. How was your P.T. session with Bruce this morning?"  
"It's frustratingly slow. But I am determined to make good progress. Who knows, maybe I'll even be able to get rid of my sidekick here someday," he says as he wiggles the head of the cane in his hand.  
"Come in, please." Johnny says as he turns and leads them into the living room.  
"Johnny Smith, this is Dr. Jarod Wiseman. He is very interested in your case. He is doing some research on psychic phenomena for a new book he is working on. He was hoping he could ask you some questions about your visions."  
  
Dana explained to Johnny how Jarod had seen the most recent article about his psychic abilities and had contacted her regarding meeting Johnny. She was quick to mention that Jarod wished to include them in a book he was in the process of writing. Then Dana's cell phone rings.   
"Dana Bright", she answers curtly. Jarod smiles, as her tone reminds him a bit of Miss Parker. A moment later she flips the phone closed.  
"I'm really sorry Jarod, but I have to go back to work. A big chemical fire in a warehouse, and they've already had 2 fireman that have succumbed to smoke inhalation. They're more trapped inside. Can you make it back to town on your own Jarod?"  
"Don't worry about me Dana, you've got a more important job to do. I am sure I can find my way back when I need to."  
"Bye Johnny. Bye Jarod."  
"Goodbye Dana," Johnny says as he escorts her to the door. He comes back to the living room and sits quietly down by Jarod on the sofa.  
  
"Johnny, I am sorry to use subterfuge to get here to see you. But I would really appreciate your assistance on a project I have been working on for quite sometime."  
"What kind of project?" Johnny asked unsure.  
"I'm trying to locate a missing woman." Jarod replied as he closed his file and handed Johnny 3 pictures, one of a pretty redhaired woman holding an infant in front of a building, a close up of the woman, and a black and white photo of the same woman with another dark haired woman infront of an ivy covered wall.   
As Jarod handed them to Johnny their hands briefly touched.   
But in that moment, a maelstrom of feelings washed through and over Johnny.  
His eyes opened wider, and he seemed to hold his breath, as a series of images flashed through his head.  
  
Jarod, as a young boy, stolen from his parents. Kept in a dark place, with no windows. Running simulations with a man who spoke with an accent. Jarod as a young man, meeting a dark haired young girl. Then Jarod grown, learning that the simulations that he had done to help people had been used against them. Jarod escaped from that evil place at last, one dark night. Now, he was out in the real world, but still tormented by his past, or the lack thereof.  
Jarod running from the the dark haired woman in the photo - no, someone who looked like her. Fearing a return to the dark cell like environment of his youth should they capture him. But the lingering impression was one, that for all he had suffered, Jarod still suffered, still searched. Still longed to be reunited with the parents he had been stolen from so many years ago....  
  
"Johnny, are you ok?", Jarod asked worried when the man didn't respond the first time. The photos Jarod had handed him, the only precious photos he possessed of his mother, fell from Johnny's lax fingers to the floor.  
"Johnny?"  
  
Johnny suddenly came out of the trance with a shake of his head as Jarod called his name for the third time. He looked at Jarod wearily.  
  
"You search for someone. That's why you're really here. You're searching for the red haried woman, your mother, in the photo. You were stolen from her as a child. You were taken to a dark and lonely place, kept there, like a prisoner."  
  
"Yes, I was stolen from my parents and taken to a place called The Centre. Think Hell, but with nicer furniture.", Jarod replied.  
"That's the impression I got," Johnny nodded.  
  
"I was raised there by a shrink named Sydney. Kept away from others for practically my whole life, never playing outside, or having ice cream or any of the things normal children get to do. I was held there and made to run simulations. Simulations which the Centre then took, twisted and sold to the highest bidder. I may never know how many people died because of what I thought up," Jarod said sadly.  
  
"The dark haired woman who chases you, who is she?", Johnny asked.  
"Miss Parker, her father ran the Centre up until a few months ago. This is her mother, Catherine, here with my mother in this picture.", Jarod said indicating the black and white photo of the two women behind the former sports bar.  
  
"Why did they steal you from your family Jarod?", Johnny asked hesitantly.  
"I'm not sure Johnny. There is really so much to tell you. I do know that I have special abilities. I can understand a little of what you are going through Johnny. I may not have psychic powers, but I was told that I have special abilities too. I know what it is like to be different. I am a pretender. I can be anything I want to be. Doctor, Lawyer, Rodeo Clown, Policeman, Fireman, Teacher, Thief, I've just about done it all. But, what I keep searching for is, who I am."  
  
"And somehow, I don't think I can truly find out who I am until I find my mother. When I am reunited with her, and my family, maybe then I will know who I am."  
  
"I feel for you Jarod. You've had a difficult life there at the Centre. But what I don't understand is how I can be of help to you. Why are you here? ", Johnny asked.  
  
"I was hoping that with your psychic powers you might be able to locate my mother. I have been searching for her for so long. I have seen her twice since my escape from the Centre, but have not been able to speak to her, as the Centre was on hot on my trail.  
I want to be with my family Johnny. I want to be reunited with both of my parents. They've already lost my brother Kyle, he was taken from them as well by the Centre. He was kept there in the same facility, but we were not allowed to talk to each other. I...I didn't even know he was my brother until years later. And just as we were reunited, with the goal of finding our parents, Mr. Lyle killed him."  
  
"What I say was part of your past Jarod, not the whereabouts of your mother. I wish I could tell you how this gift I have works. But I am just learning about it myself. Do you have a place to stay? There are plenty of extra bedrooms upstairs, if you would care to stay the weekend. Perhaps things will sort themselves out in my head, or something new will be revealed."  
  
"I'd like that, thank you Johnny.", Jarod replied. "Johnny, have you ever had carrot cake? I just discovered it today! It's wonderful, how they can turn a vegetable into such a delicious dessert, is amazing! I got some extra from Gerard's for a snack later. I'd be willing to share it with you. Perhaps, I should run out to the car and get it.", Jarod said as an afterthought.  
  
Jarod went out the car and retrieved his things, and brought them inside. Johnny showed him upstairs and into the guest room where he would be staying. Later, Johnny and Jarod threw together a pasta dinner and had Jarod's take out carrot cake for dessert. They sat in the living room and talked for hours afterward dinner. Jarod hearing all about the things that had happened to Johnny since he woke from the coma, with these new abilities.   
And when Johnny yawned while hearing Jarod's pretend as a con man bringing down a corrupt parole officer who was running a burglary ring on the side, Jarod knew it was time for them to turn in.  
  
"You're tired Johnny. We should turn in."  
"Oh, Jarod, I'm sorry I yawned."  
"It's ok.," Jarod laughed, "I'm not taking it personal. You've had a tiring day, and having an unexpected guest hasn't helped your healing along any."  
"Oh, you're wrong Jarod. I think it has helped immensely. It's been interesting to hear about you and your life. It certainly helped me to get my mind off my own problems," Johnny admitted.  
The two men walked upstairs, said goodnight to each other in the hall, and turned in for the night.   
  
The sky was just starting to get light when Johnny was awakened by a noise. He sat up in bed and listened. There it was again. Was it the wind? No, it was a moaning noise. Then Johnny remembered he wasn't alone in the house. It must be Jarod. Should he go check on him? He decided he should, it was the sort of thing a host did. Maybe he was sick or something. He got out of bed, opened his door and crossed the hall to the door to Jarod's room. He knocked, but there was no answer. He knocked again, but the sound continued.  
Johnny called out, "Jarod, are you ok?" Johnny knocked once more and entered the room.  
  
"Jarod," Johnny asked again as he crossed to the bed. Johnny could see that the covers were thrown back and the pillows were tossed onto the floor. "Jarod, wake up. It's just a bad dream."  
Jarod awoke with a start. Sweat running down his face, his heart beating fast. Jarod said nothing for a moment, as he slowly took in his surroundings.  
"Sorry Johnny, I was hoping I wouldn't have the nightmares while I was here. I apologize for waking you."  
"Jarod, you can't help your nightmares any more than I can help the visions that come to me when I least expect it. Please, don't worry about it. Are you ok?"  
"I will be."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"It was just a nightmare about the Centre. I have them fairly often. Lots of traumatic memories associated with my time as a guest of the Centre.", Jarod admitted reluctantly.  
  
"It's nearly dawn, do you think you can get back to sleep?", Johnny asked.  
"No, probably not. But you go back to bed Johnny. Please don't feel like you have to entertain me."  
"Jarod. I want to help you to find your mother. Can I see those photos of your Mother again?"  
Jarod turned on the lamp on his nightstand and then pulled them out of his duffel bag and handed them to Johnny. Being careful this time not to touch Johnny in the process.   
Johnny held the photos of Jarod's mother in his hands and went to sit down in an upholstered chair by the window.  
He touched photo circling the face of the woman holding the infant in her arms, angling the new baby's photo towards the man reflected in windows. "She loved you very much Jarod. You were her firstborn son. They'd wanted to have a baby for so long, they'd heard about fantastic progress in infertility at clinic in the south. Your mother's name is..."  
"Margaret", Jarod supplied.  
Johnny concentrated on the photos trying to determine the location of Margaret for his troubled friend, he closed his eyes to concentrate more. To eliminate one sense in order to heighten others.  
"I get the impression that you have seen her not that long ago, but you were not able to speak with her."  
"Yes, in Carthis, but she fled on the last boat out before a great storm. Did she see me? Before the Centre helicopter arrived with Miss Parker?"  
"Yes, Jarod, I believe she did."  
"Where is she Johnny? Can you tell?"  
Johnny shook his head negatively for a moment. Then he stopped. "I just got a vague impression of her sitting in a church somewhere in Europe."  
Johnny opened his eyes. "I'm really sorry Jarod that is all I know."  
"Did she look ok Johnny?"  
"She was sad Jarod, she was praying and she was very sad. I don't know why though."  
"Was there anything unusual about the church she was sitting in?", Jarod asked.  
"No Jarod, it was small and dark. There were no other people there...wait, the doors were dark and heavily carved, as if a artisan had carved them years ago."  
"Do you know what the design was of?"  
Johnny closed his eyes again...and concentrated on the image of Margaret in the church in his mind.   
He felt like he was falling, but then he felt as if he was an unattached observer sitting beside Margaret in the church. He watched as she slid forward on the bench, then to her knees, and her lips moved in prayer.  
In his mind Johnny looks around and as he turns to look behind, he sees those heavy carved doors again. On one of the doors is a knight as of old, knelt in service, his sword at his side, and a scroll in his hands. On the other door, was a lady, dressed in flowing robes, wearing a cape that appeared to be made of feathers, her hand extended towards the kneeling knight.  
But then Johnny looked again, and saw that it wasn't really a cape made of feathers. No, they were wings, angel's wings!  
  
Johnny's eyes opened and a smile crossed his face.  
"I saw a little more of the church she was in, it has dark heavy thick wooden doors fantastically carved by some artisan long dead. Your mother was knelt in prayer not far from those doors. And when I turned to look at those doors, I could see what the carving depicted."  
"What, what did you see?" Jarod asked excitedly.  
"A kneeling knight as if in service to a lady in a flowing gown, with what I thought at first was a cape of feathers. But it wasn't a cape, they were angel's wings! And it looked like she had given him a scroll. It was really beautiful."  
"Can you sketch it for me?", Jarod begged.  
"I can try, it might be a little rough.", but Johnny took the sketch pad and pencil from Jarod and drew the doors he had seen in his vision. Then he turned it and held it out to Jarod. "There may have been more detail, but this is the impression I got. I hope it helps you to find it. And to find your mother. Well, I suppose I should get in the shower and get downstairs and make us some breakfast."  
  
The two men met a half hour later downstairs in the kitchen and Johnny got out the utensils while Jarod proceeded to make breakfast. "It's the least I could do. You may have given me the best lead on my mother's location in months."  
  
"But Jarod, I don't know if this was the past, present or the future."  
  
"Well, it wasn't the chapel in Carthis, so it may very well be the present or the future. It just comforts me to know that she is ok, Johnny. I really appreciate all you have done."  
  
"You sound like you're leaving already."  
  
"I have already stayed longer than I should. I had a pretend in Bangor a few days ago. I stayed longer only because I was intrigued with the prospect of meeting you. If the Centre finds me here Johnny, you would be in grave danger."  
  
"Jarod, I know you're concerned about me, but I don't think..."  
  
"Johnny, they'd kidnap you and take you to the Centre to be studied. You'd be injected with drugs to heighten the visions, they would torture you to get my whereabouts, you'd be lucky if they let you live. They tried threw my sister Emily from a second story window, they killed my brother Kyle, for that matter they killed me too. They shot Catherine Parker in cold blood after she bore my half brother Ethan. Ethan is special too, he hears voices. He has an Inner Sense, sort of like Miss Parkers."  
  
"Wow Jarod, that is sort of a twisted family you have there."  
  
"No kidding, I didn't even tell you about my clone did I?"  
  
"You can't be serious, human cloning is not allowed in the United States!"  
"I'm perfectly serious. They've been doing research on my DNA for years. They've cloned me. My father and I located him a couple years ago, and took him from a Centre facility. I haven't been able to be with them since, Dad and the boy have to keep on the move. I didn't get to have the benefit of both my parents when I was growing up. But I want the boy to. But as long as the Centre is after me, they'll never let them live in peace as a family."  
  
The two men sat down to a quiet breakfast. Jarod having fixed it while Johnny fetched the paper from the front doorstep.  
  
A couple hours later, with his things loaded into the rented car, Jarod said goodbye to his new friend. Johnny stuck his hand out for Jarod to shake it.  
Jarod looked at him for a moment then put his hand in Johnny's and shook it, without a word.  
  
Johnny again felt the pain and fear of Jarod's life. But the joy too. He felt the joy of being reunited with his sister, of finding his father. And the sense of accomplishment Jarod got everytime he helped someone in need. Whether it was a small need or a big need, Jarod enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
Johnny let go of Jarod's hand. "How will I contact you if I get more information?"  
  
"You can't Johnny. I'll contact you. If they find out about me being here you will be monitored at least for awhile. It's best if you can't tell them anything. If I need to contact you, I will, when I think the coast is clear so to speak."  
  
"Ok," Johnny nodded, "you know best what the Centre is capable of. Goodbye Jarod. Take Care. I hope you find your mother soon."  
  
"Goodbye Johnny, and thanks for all your help."  
Jarod got in his car and drove away. But one thing Johnny did know, is that this would not be the last he heard of the Centre. Jarod was probably right, what he didn't know he couldn't be made to tell. Johnny turned and went inside to clean up the kitchen.  
  
The next afternoon a dark sedan pulled up to Johnny's house. A dark haired woman in a short skirt and sunglasses got out and knocked on the front door.  
  
Johnny opened the door and was not surprised to see the dark haired woman who hunts after Jarod on his doorstep.  
  
"Miss Bright said that I could find a Dr. Jarod Wiseman here."  
  
"I'm Johnny Smith, Your name is?", Johnny replied with a question indicating her rudeness.   
  
"Miss Parker. I'm an old friend of Jarod's."  
  
"Good Afternoon Miss Parker, " Johnny said sticking out his hand.  
Miss Parker stuck her hand out and shook his briefly.  
  
Johnny suddenly found himself reliving Jarod's meeting with Miss Parker from the little girl's perspective. He experienced the closeness they had shared, then suddenly found himself experiencing Miss Parker's loss of her mother. Being comforted by Jarod. Her sadness over Tommy's murder. Her quiet grief for the man she knew as her father, who hadn't been found after he jumped from the Centre airplane months ago. And the lonliness she had always felt in her life at the Centre.   
Miss Parker might be the huntress. But she secretly empathized with her prey.   
But she put on a cold-hearted hard-nosed front to the denizens of the Centre. It could get you killed if you showed weakness or compassion there.  
Johnny's perspective changed. He was suddenly thrust back to the church where he had seen Margaret, only this time he saw Miss Parker sitting beside Margaret as she knelt to pray, and in Miss Parker's hand was clasped tightly was some kind of scroll.   
  
Johnny just smiled and replied, "Sorry Jarod has already left."  
  
"Can you tell me where he went?"  
  
"Couldn't say."  
  
"Couldn't or won't?"  
  
"Can't. I honestly don't know where he went. I do know that he left yesterday. He could be anywhere by now. "  
  
"Half way across the world, or right down the street?", Miss Parker asked.  
  
"Well, to my knowledge he is no longer in the Bangor area."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Smith," Miss Parker conceded as she turned to go.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Miss Parker."  
  
"Oh, a word of advice Miss Parker," Johnny replied with a smile.  
  
"What?", Miss Parker snapped turning back towards Johnny.  
  
"Give up the chase. You can both win", Johnny said with a nod as he closed the door, leaving a stunned Miss Parker on his doorstep to try and figure out what he meant.   
The end. 


End file.
